Alice Andrews
by kittygirl0h
Summary: Go with Alice on her magical adventure


CHAPTER ONE: in the beginning

It was a Saturday morning and the sky was almost clear. As Mia Andrews was making waffles for her daughter and husband in her contempary kitchen, she looked out of her bi-folding doors to the morning sky. Today was the weekend and Alice was sleeping in. Light snores could be heard from the direction of the room. Michael Andrews was in his office "Mike! Waffles are done."

"Okay sweetie, one second!" Michael got up from his chair, making sure to save his document. The week before him was going to be a ruff one; he had three documents due for Monday and he had barely done the opening to the first one.

"Mike your taking so long! Wake up Alice for me, tell her waffles are ready." His wife's voice more agitated from the last time he heard it .

"Ok" came the response. She was flying, or floating, over a big castle. She didn't exactly know what she was doing there, but she saw her self running about the castle with a bunch of children the same age as her. The painting along the halls were magnificent, they moved as well, but it was her dream so anything could go. Then she heard a familiar voice, "Alice ..., Alice wake up."

It was such a beautiful dream she didn't want to wake up, "No" she mumbled.

"Alice do you want waffles?" Said Michael to his daughter.

At that, she knew she had to get up. She slowly opened one eye.

"Good morning sleepy head." The voice of her father said.

She mumbled "Good morning." In response.

As she sat up on her bed, she heard her father saying "I'll be downstairs, get dressed.", Alice put on a light blue t-shirt with some high wasted jeans and brushed her messy, golden hair, and pulled it into a loose ponytail. Alice walked out the room with a smile on her face, as she was eating her favourite breakfast; waffles! As she got to the dinning room, the waffles were on the table looking delicious and tasty. "Good morning Mum and Dad! How are you?"

"Great honey, how are you?" they said simultaneously. Immediately after that, they burst out into laughter.

A while later, the plate of waffles had been decimated, leaving a faint trace of crumbs and a pool of syrup. Just as they were about to discuss what to do with their day, a loud knock was heard at the door, the family wondered for a brief moment who could be at their door. When her father went to the door, she heard him talking to someone. Alice was about to get up to find out what was happening, when her father and a oddly dressed woman walked through to the dinning room. The lady looked old and odd. She was wearing a green pointed hat that reminded Alice of stories about witches she had heard as a child. The green hat was accompanied by an emerald green robe.

Alice starred for a moment in awe before saying "Hello I'm Alice."

The lady smiled and said "It's nice to meet you Alice, my name is Professor McGonagall, teacher at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Head of Gryffindor and Deputy to the Head Master, ProfessorDumbledoor." Professor McGonagall paused with hesitation, "There's no easy, or right way to say this Alice, Mr. and Mrs. Andrews, I am here to tell you all, that Alice, is a witch."

"A-A-A what sorry?" Alice stuttered

"You are a witch Miss Andrews, and you have been invited to attend Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry" Professor McGonagall stated.

"so will I do magic?" Alice started questionably.

"Yes but you need to get your school supplies first." Professor McGonagall staited. "That is, if your parents agree to let you go to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said.

Alice looked at her parents confused, as they looked at each other, Mia and Michael had decided if it made there daughter that happy, AND she was safe there.

"will she be safe there?" her father asked.

"yes there is no place safer than Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall confidently started

Her parents turned to her and her mother said "do you want to go to Hogwarts dear? "

Her mind running with worry and questions she got lost what if this was all a lie what if they got in some magic and couldn't escape what would her friend's think of her when they found out!

Sensing something was a wrong professor McGonagall said "if you don't, believe me, I could cast a spell and show you"

A minute passed and she took the stairs of wonderment as a yes, she took out her wand and a blue substance floated out of her wand as soon as the last strand of the blue mist floated out of her wand she waited for a second.

Alice's mind turned and she found her self back in the castle from her dream though this time it seemed newer than before and less dusty she than saw a group of five children race along the corridor they were wearing the same uniform she had worn but instead of yellow it had red on it with a stumble that read Gryffindor with a lion on it. She could guess the which in the middle of the group was Professor McGonagall A much different and younger version of her. Then she followed the group of 'Gryffindor's ' along the hallways as they scurried into a room just as the teacher walked in behind them as they ran to their seats from the classroom she was in there were feathers laid out on the table then she watched as the teacher started talking to the class something about the correct wrist and hand movement for the spell then he said something like thing gardum leviooosa and the feather that had been set on his desk rose up applause came from the class and then the class started practicing whim gardium leviosa and the first feather to rise was from a very small child who got it first try as the teacher noticed he said.

"well done Mr.flitwick 10 points to raven claw " started the teacher.

And the class got back to work then she back got wurled in reality, she was laying on the living room sofa a look of worriedness on her patents faces.

The first thing that left her mouth was "wow"

Then we proceeded to tell of what just happened a look of surprise and happiness on professor McGonagall after she had finished the tale professor

McGonagall spoke "it looks like your daughter can read memories a very uncommon gift for a which to have at her age but a powerful one at that"

"mum, dad, " Alice said.

"yes ?"

"can I go to Hogwarts?"

Her mother started "well as long as you want to an- " she was cut off from a squeal of joy and a force hit her she realized her daughter was on top of her hugging her.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!" Alice shouted in happiness

. Then she looked at the professor, she was about to say something;

"School starts on the 1st of December, and you need to be at Kings Cross Station for around ten; at platform nine and three quarters."

"Um, professor? Where do we get all this stuff from?" said Alice as she was reading the equipment list.

"You shall get your equipment from diagonally. It's found in the back off a restaurant called the Leaky Cauldron, then you shall go to Greengots the wizarding bank and create a vault if you would like an exchange your Muggle money for wizarding money. They as follows a knut, a stickle and a galleon if you need any more help ask the letter" and with that professor, McGonagall dissapirated leaving a quite shocked family to ponder what just happened.

Just then Mia said "Well I guess we don't have to figure out what secondary school you're going to then." she said in an excited tone of voice.

"I guess so " excitedly Alice jumped up an down.

"Oh, we have to get your school supplies before next week."

And with that, the family went about there day as normal Michael had finished his documents, his wife was spending time with his daughter and tomorrow they were going to Diagonally and that was that.


End file.
